The Quarter Qell
by Gryffinclaw2012
Summary: What do you think would happen if Gale was 19 and his brother Roy,12, was reaped. This is the Story where Katniss volunteers for her best friends brother. What happens if they made it to the end and she dies for him. What happens a year later, the 75th games come on and there is Katniss ALIVE going into the games. This is Katniss story of being a graveyard tribute in Forks,WA.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I know if you follow me I've been away for a LONG time and for that I am sorry. SO sorry but I hope to get you another chapter for The childhood that led to something soon. I've been away in college and have started a new chapter in my life and have been a little crazy around me. Anyways I know I mainly do Harry Potter Fanfics but I thought I try something new. This story has been in my head so months and so I thought I will let it out and see what you guys think. So please enjoy and review at the end!

Chapter 1

"_What do I do now Katniss" asked the weary voice of Roy Hawthorne. It was the 74th annual Hunger Games, and The Capital and Panam were minutes if not seconds away to having there victor. I had volunteered for whatever unlucky girl that was chosen this year, because of Roy being reaped. I knew from the moment that Roy name was reaped I was on a suicide mission._

"_You do what they tell you to do Roy. You live, you go home to your family" I said not looking at him but forward. The arena in which we have been forced into will be the last place I see. _

"_Roy, when the gong goes off and they announce you as the victor I want you to get on the hovercraft and go home." I said as I started walking into the forest part of the arena. _

"_Where are you going Katniss" he yells to me as I know am on the rim of the forest. I turned back to him, for the last time and look. The only thing I could think was that he looked so much like Gale when he was 14. I smiled at him and answered. _

"_Home" I said and turned my back to him for the last time. I headed into the forest, where I knew would be the place I want to die. Maybe 100 meters into the forest I stopped and sat down in the moss and leaves that littered the ground. The forest of my home was miles of way I knew that but at least I can be in a place that was similar._

_I took out the plastic pouch that was in my pocket for most of the games. Took out the contents and held them in my palm. Nightlocks, the blackberry That my father and uncle as a little girl told me never to touch or eat. The accident in the berry will kill you before it even get to your stomach. _

_This to me was the best way not only for me but for my family back home for me to die. I stared out into vast forest around me, I looked up and sitting on a branch of a tree was a Mockingjay. The beautiful blue and white bird started at me with deep sad eyes, as if it knew what I was about to do. I whistled the four note tone my father used to whistle to them when we were in the woods. The Mockingjay and others that I couldn't see sang the tune over and over. The notes of my childhood assaulted me from all around, and I knew I was ready. _

"_Goodbye my little duck, never forget that I love you" I spoke up into the trees. _

"_Goodbye mother, please remember what I said, and be there for her" _

"_Goodbye Posy, Vic, I'm sorry I can't be there to see you grow up." _

"_Goodbye Hazel thank you for being there to talk" _

"_Goodbye Mage thank you for being a friend" I said, I took a deep breath and said the words that I myself had been denying for years. But seeing what I was about to do I need to say them now. _

"_Goodbye Gale, please keep the children safe, and know that I have always loved you" I said and with the tune of the Mockingjays still going I closed my eyes to the world and popped the berries into my mouth. _

I woke up in cold sweat for the millionth time in the past eleven months. That's what it's been eleven months since I died in the games, or so I though. You see apparently anyone that dies in the game of a natural cause (e.x. disease, hunger, infection,or suicide) they give you a second chance at life. I had woken up two days after I had "died" in a white room. In front of me was the Gamemaker and Priestden Snow. They had told me about my second chance, but when I ask them if I could go home they only said that I was no longer Katniss Everdeen from District 12 but I was Isabella Swan from the USA.

The week off the games and when Roy went home to 12 they sent me off with the other tribute that died of the Nightlock ( Lily who I call Foxface) to America. The Unite States of America was located right beside us. We have shared the same content for centuries. Panam is in the Place of which some country called Canada use to be.

Anyways they sent us off to America to a small town of Forks, WA. I live with a former tribute from the 52nd Hunger Games, Charlie Swan, he is to be my "dad". I have lived here since then and have not gotten any word from The Capital, nor did I think I would. Lily, the other tribute, and I have have been enrolled in high school. Before we went though we were taught many things about US teenagers, and let me tell you US teens to District 12 teens were nowhere on the same planet.

For the first few weeks of our time in Forks, I learned so much. It also helped that The Capital had created some sort of device that they inherited in our heads before we woke. That gave us information on every subject before the grade were going into. It also for me had the mechanics to drive a car (in which they gave me). During the weeks before we started school Lily and I were taken to some Capitol building where they pretty much had us in the hands of some design team.

I looked nothing like I use to after a week in their hands. I had a whole new wardrobe, in which coming from District 12 was hard for me to take. They also gave us a whole new life background. For instance my father is Charlie Swan, but for the past 17 years I lived with my mother Renee Drawer in Phoenix, AR. Recently she have gotten married to a minor league Baseball player and have decided to go on the road with him. I chose not to go and decided to go live with my father for awhile.

I started school in September as Isabella (Bella) Swan, I was a 18 year old Senior at Forks High School. I remember the first day like walking into the Capital for the first time. They looked nothing like people at my school did but they at least looked nothing the Capital people thank god.

Anyways after been at the school for two months, I had finally made some friends. Though they aren't like other people, you see I being really curious and smart, had discovered the they weren't even humans, their vampires. The Cullen family, the "father" was Carlisle Cullen (and the oldest), "mother" Esme Cullen (3rd oldest), and there "kids" Edward (2nd oldest), Alice (no one knows, adopted by Cullens in 1948) Jasper (again adopted in 1948), Rosalie (4th oldest), and Emmett (the youngest).

During the first few weeks of school I got to know them really well, and soon had found out there secret. They've accepted me well enough, and soon became my friends. Alice, the most annoying thing on the planet, my somehow my best friend. Jasper, her boyfriend, and I don't really spend much time together, because he is still trying to get a hold of his blood lust. Roselie a bitch who doesn't want anything to do with me. Edward's a nice guy and reminds me a lot of a boy back home named Peeta Mellark, though he and I are nothing more than just good friends. Carlisle is great and very caring, I can't help but love him, and Esme is much the same. There are times that I do wish the Esme could have been my mother she would have been a better one for Prim and I.

Lastly there's Emmett, who is believe it or not is my uncle. Yup by blood and everything. You see when I was two my uncle left the district, ran off into the forest and never turned back. My father was devastated and so was I seeing I was so close to him. My father believed that he made a new life though, that he would have done something good for his life. Though everyone in the district believed he was dead, my father always had hope.

Emmett doesn't know who I am. For only being two at the time I still have a remarkable memory of him. The reason I got so close to the Cullens in the first place was because of Emmett. Though I look different, seeing as I'm not 2 feet tall with little pigtails, I still had hope that he would think I looked familiar. He hasn't said anything to me, about recognizing me or anything. But I still have to believe that he somewhat does or suspects, I mean I'm from the Seam and most of us all have the same sort of features. Brown hair, grey eyes, olive skin, we all look the same sort of.

I can only hope that one day he does remember me, but until then I can only be a friend. I can't let the Capital people know who he really is, or else I may lose him again. Plus if he gets caught, I'm pretty sure Rosalie would kill me. So that's my life now hoping that my uncle remembers me, abiding by the Capital rules, and missing my family terribly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I know it's been awhile but I'm in college now and well fanfiction had to take somewhat of a back seat. Now I know I mixed this story up a bit and I know that Panam is suppose to be all over America and not just Canada but I wanted America to be a country still so I made it just so Canada was taking over by Panam. Anyways on to the Story thank you for those who reviewed and please keep it up. _

Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High school in my old 53 red Chevy pick up truck. I saw Edward Volvo there and went to park beside it. The Cullens all stood beside it waiting for school to start. I guess something got Alice excited cuss she was jumping around talking a mile per minute. I parked and got out making my way around to them, and sat down beside Edward on the hood.

"So what's up with Alice, or should I be too afraid to ask." I say to him nodding to Alice who was still talking to Rosalie about who knows what with a huge smile on her face. Edward just smiled.

"Well apparently we are having guest at the school today from someplace and she excited about that. I don't know who there are or what this is about because she is blocking me with singing Single Ladies in Dutch and it's bugging the crap out of me. All I know is that its going to happen at lunch in the cafeteria." he said. Alice came over and smiled at Edward, I guess she knew herself she was bugging him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"OMG Bella what are you wearing? My god do I have to teach you how to dress" she asked with a horrified expression on her face. She, ever since she first met me, has had a problem with what I wear or considered clothing. On many occasions she has tried to dress me and play Barbie Bella but I didn't wear what she put on me for long. I just rolled my eyes at her comment and headed to class.

The two periods I have in the morning, English, and History, went by pretty fast. By the time knew it, it was lunch and I was walking into the cafe. Only to find that the doorway was guarded by two men dressed in white suits and white helmets. Peacekeepers. I went in and looked over to the little stage to find some Capital people. Peacekeepers were lined up around the doors and stage and a camera crew was setting up in front of the stage.

I went over to the Cullens table in the corner of the cafe. Alice was sitting beside Jasper with a huge smile on her face. Rosalie , Jasper and Edward looked like they had no clue what was going on. Emmett on the other hand had a hard look on his face. Guess he does remember about Panam. I went over and said beside Edward.

"Any guess at who these people are" asked Edward

"I have a few guesses, but I still had no clue why they're here" I said, to this Emmett looked at me with a questioning look.

The lights in the cafe went dim and the light on stage turned on. Coming up on stage was Caesar Flickermen waving to the cameras. Great whatever happening this is being broadcast over Panam which means my family was probably watching.

"Welcome, welcome Hello Forks. I am Caesar Flickermen and I'm here from Panam. You know your Neighbours to the North." he said in his funny capitol accent. I had to laugh at this. What did he think that people here are stupid.

"You are all properly wondering why we are here. Well lets tell you shall we. I'm here to announce the 75th annual Hunger Games. Yes yes, but Panam you are probably all wonder why I'm here announcing this, in the small yet beautiful town in America." he continued. _Yes yes we all wondering why please continue_ I think.

"Well you see for as long as the Hunger Games has been going on, the people who die in the games of Natural Causes get brought back and get a second chance at life" he said. He was talking about us. I looked over squinting my eyes in the darkness looking for Foxface. She looked back at me with the same shock that must have been seen on mine.

"For years once we have brought them back, and after they leave the capital they get brought back here." he continued looking at the camera. On stage they started to bring up five chairs.

"You're all wondering why we are telling you this, well this year is the 75th annual hunger games and as you know the Quarter Quell. This years games will be different. It will not be 12-18 years old going in the games but all the remaining Victors and tributes of the graveyard will be reaped." he said. I sat there not moving not even breathing. _I might have to go back in the games_ "I thought.

"So in a month you all know the reaping will begin, but we wanted you to have a taste to see how the graveyard tributes are. So today here in the crowed we have 5 out of 46 of the graveyard tributes, so lets meet them shall we. " he smiled moving over to the Chairs. I started to panic, I didn't want to go up there. I want my family to know that I'm alive but I don't want them to find out like this. No with the chance of me going back in the games.

"First up we have from district 6 of the 69th hunger games Collen Daniels" he said and Collen got up and walked over. Collen was a Senior like me he was very young going into the games and die. He shook Caesar hand and sat down in the first chair.

"Next we have from district 9 of the 70th hunger games Courtney Michaelson" he said. She walked up on stage waving towards the camera in hope her family might see her alive. She was a junior here and was very well known.

"Next is from district 3 from the 72nd hunger games Kelly Johnson" he said. She went up and took her seat beside Courtney. She was a freshmen so not very know within the school and during her games she was very fast to go.

"Next up we have from the 74th hunger games from district 5 we have Lily Evans" he said as I watched Foxface stand up and move to the stage. I knew I was up next so I took a few breaths and collected myself.

"Last but not least also from the 74th annual hunger games from district 12 we have Katniss Everdeen" he said and I stood. I caught a glimpse of Emmett from the corner of my eye to see his shocked face, as I made my way up stage. Once up there I went over to Caesar who was grinning at me ear to ear. He mouthed to me welcome back. I just nodded and took my seat beside Foxface.

Caesar was speaking about us and how you get in the graveyard and all that. I looked over to Foxface and her and I shared a look of pure annoyance. I just wanted to get over with this. Caesar then started talking to Collen about how he felt and stuff like that.

We each had a ten minutes talking to Caesar. To me it was the interviews all over again. He was now talking to Foxface, so I had very little time before he was going to go on to me.

"Now Lily when you woke, and got put on the train. How surprised were you to see Katniss here, seeing that you never found out who the victor was?" he ask. Foxface looks over to me and her and I just smile. Oh yeah her finding out about me was hilarious. She was sitting in one of the train booths waiting for it go. When I sat down across from her. She looked petrified, which I couldn't blame her seeing as just a few days before I was going to kill her. But I just put out my hand and introduced myself, like meeting for the first time. After that her and I started to become somewhat friends.

"Oh very surprised, I honestly thought she was going to win. She told me happened after I "died", of how she killed Cato and killed herself to save her friend." she said in a sensor voice.

"Yes yes, well thank you Lily" said Caesar, great here comes my turn. The cameras point at me and knew that the country was watching. To find out what was going on in my head. _Well this should be interesting _I thought.


End file.
